iStefaeniye
by LuvStefaeniye
Summary: what happens when Carly's cousin comes to visit?  * COMPLETE *
1. Chapter 1

~*~iStefaeniye~*~

~*~Chapter One~*~

One day Carly and Sam came home from school to find a girl sitting on the couch in the apartment.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm Stefaeniye," the girl said. "I'm Carly's cousin." She looked just like Carly but she was taller and had blonde hair.

"Hi Stefaeniye," Carly said. "When did you get here?"

"Earlier today," Stefaeniye said. "My parents dropped me off because they're going to work with African orphans for a few months."

"That's so cool," Sam said. "I always wanted to go to Africa."

"I'm going to school with you," Stefaeniye said. "Will you help me out because I don't know where anything is?"

"Sure," Carly said. "Are you going to be in our class?"

"Yeah," Stefaeniye said.

"Hey, don't we have to work on iCarly now?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah," Carly said.

"What's iCarly?" Stefaeniye asked.

"It's a webshow that we do," Carly said. "It's really cool. You can watch us."

"Okay," Stefaeniye said.

So they all went upstairs. Freddy was already there playing with a camera.

"Hi Freddy," Carly said. "This is my cousin Stefaeniye."

Freddy smiled at Stefaeniye and said, "Hi."

Stefaeniye blushed. Freddy was really cute. She was going to be happy here.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~iStefaeniye~*~

~*~Chapter Two~*~

The next day, Stefaeniye went to school with Carly. They had all the same classes, so Carly could show Stefaeniye where everything was.

Everyone they met wanted to talk to Stefaeniye. They hadn't had a new student in a long time, so everyone thought she was really cool.

Later in the day at lunch, Stefaeniye ate with Carly and Sam and Freddy. They were talking about iCarly.

"I think we should have the ghost story bra again," Sam said. "That's funny."

"What do you think, Stefaeniye?" Carly asked.

"I think that's cool," Stefaeniye said. "You know what would be funny?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"If you covered random things in peanut butter," Stefaeniye said. "It would be really random and really funny."

Freddy laughed. "That is funny!"

Stefaeniye blushed. She thought Freddy was cute and was glad he found her funny.

After school, everyone went to Carly's apartment to work on iCarly.

Sam and Carly rehearsed everything and Stefaeniye gave them suggestions on how to make things funnier. She had really good ideas.

They thought the show was going to go really good so Sam and Freddy went home.

The next day everyone went back to the apartment to do the show, but Sam didn't show up.

"What are we going to do?" Carly asked. "The show starts in ten minutes!"

"I can do Sam's part," Stefaeniye said.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	3. Chapter 3

~*~iStefaeniye~*~

~*~Chapter Three~*~

They had to do iCarly without Sam 'cause she was sick. Stefaeniye did all of Sam's parts.

She was really funny and she made everyone laugh. The show got a lot of views that night because everyone liked Stefaeniye.

After the show Freddy read some of the comments to Stefaeniye. Everyone thought she was really funny and should be on the show all the time. Freddy also said Stefaeniye was pretty and Stefaeniye wasn't sure that was a comment on the website or if Freddy just said it. She blushed 'cause she wanted Freddy to think she was pretty.

"You should be on the show again next week," Carly said.

"Okay," Stefaeniye said. "But what if Sam's back? I don't want to take her spot."

"She'll be okay with it," Carly said. "You were really funny."

The next day at school Sam was back. She didn't see iCarly.

"Who took my spot?" she asked in class.

"Stefaeniye did," Carly said. "She was really funny and everyone loved her."

"Cool," Sam said. "What are we doing next week?"

"Stefaeniye should be on the show again," Carly said. "People liked her so she sould come back."

Sam frowned. "But I'm your cohost."

"I know," Carly said. "But she's my cousin and she's funnier."

"I'm sorry, Sam," Stefaeniye said. "Maybe I can just be another cohost instead of replacing you."

"No!" Sam said. "If Carly wants you on the show instead of me, then fine!"

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~iStefaeniye~*~

~*~Chapter Four~*~

The next week, Sam was only going to watch the show because she was letting Stefaeniye be on it instead.

But Stefaeniye went out to the smoothie place and didn't come back for the show so they had to do it without her.

Everyone liked Sam 'cause they never really stopped liking her. And the fans were really happy.

Sam was really happy that she got to be on the show but she was wondering where Stefaeniye was.

After the show was over everyone went to the smoothie place.

Stefaeniye was there with a strawberry banana smoothie. She looked really sad.

"Hey Stefaeniye," Carly said. She sat at the table.

"Hi, how'd the show go?" Stefaeniye asked.

"Good," Sam said. "Everyone really liked it."

"Even without me?" Stefaeniye asked.

"Yeah," Same said. "I'm sorry I was mean earlier."

"It's okay," Stefaeniye said. "I never wanted to take your spot."

"I know," Sam said.

"Can I be on the show next week?" stefaeniye asked. "I don't wanna be a host again but it would be fun to be on the show anyways."

"Sure," Carly said. "You're really funny."

"People will like that," Sam said.

They all ordered smoothies and hung out for a while. Stefaeniye was really happy they were going to let her be on the show again.

~*~To Be Continued~*~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~iStefaeniye~*~

~*~Chapter Five~*~

A few weeks later, Stefaeniye's parents were coming to take her home.

Everyone was really sad to see her go. Especially Freddy 'cause they'd started dating. But they would keep dating because Stefaeniye only lived about an hour away and they could see each other every weekend and for iCarly shows sometimes.

"It's too bad you won't be on the show anymore," Sam said. "You were really funny."

"I can visit sometimes," Stefaeniye said..

"I'll miss you," Freddy said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stefaeniye said. Then suddenly she kissed him.

He kissed her back. She deepened the kiss. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and it was a French kiss. Then he pulled away and said goodbye and Stefaeniye left.

~*~The End~*~


End file.
